


Kill Your Darlings

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 70s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gender Confusion, M/M, Male!Hanji - Freeform, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, School, Slow Build, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), crying levi, the 70s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was like a bad taste in your mouth, reminding you he was always there, always watching. He would kiss you in every beautiful place just so he could ruin it for others. He would leave marks on your body to remind you of that ownership. You couldn’t think of him without tasting copper, realizing you were biting the inside of your cheek to hold in the hurt. He would destroy you and burn you down.<br/>And when he left, you’d finally understand why storms were named after people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Your Darlings

 

Life had always been relatively simple for Eren. It was black and white, yes or no, hot or cold.. Until he met Levi Ackerman. With Levi’s louche charm, rough androgynous beauty, and laundry list of bad habits Eren falls.  Of course the distorted feelings, the drugs and Levi’s bitter hatred for everything complicated things. But it was the depth and the magnitude Levi shifted his life was boringly ordinary to horribly, painfully, yet beautifully tragic.

It was 1945. A nation still healing from the remains of World War II. The Japanese had finally surrendered and the healing process began.

He had met Levi at the university’s banquet welcoming the incoming freshman. Eren was stuffed in his overly stiff suit, laughing along with some of the other newbies whose family had a long history at the prestigious Trost University. Eren wasn’t stupid. It was their money and their notoriety that got many accepted to the elite school not their talent nor their ability. Eren was smug. They might look down at his second hand uniform or worn books indicating he was indeed a scholarship student but they could not look down on his ability. He belonged here more than they did.

He took a moment to escape from their dull conversation heading over to the refreshment table. It was when he spotted Levi animatedly and very angrily talking to a tall blonde male.

“You just don’t get it do you, you blimey idiot?” The accent  rolled from Levi’s voice as he stared at the other man with distaste. Eren’s curiosity spiked. How could a man only about 5’3 spit such foulness at a man twice his size?

“Now, now my peeved little kitten don’t get angry at him for disagreeing with your methods.” A tall slender dark hair man said saving the blonde’s life no doubt from the angry daggers the shorter male was shooting him. However Eren’s frank and curious stare had caught the tall brunettes attention as he adjusted his glasses. “Can we help you, my dear?” He asked Eren as if the other wanted something.

“U-uh.” Eren sputtered stupidly.

“Leave the kid alone.” The short male said, his eyes narrowing to slits.

“Sh, he’s cute.” The tall brunette said and it was the way he said it that made Eren slightly uncomfortable. What kind of man called another man cute? Much less someone like Eren. “What’s your name cutie?”

Eren blinked. “E-Eren.”

“Do you have a last name Eren?” The man asked politely.

“Eren Yeager, sir.”

The man stared blankly for a moment. “Did you hear that he called me sir?!” The man giggled profusely and clasped his hands together. “I am Hange Zoe. These are my friends Erwin Smith and the grumpy petite one is Levi Ackerman. You’re a first year, am I correct darling?”

Eren’s brow rose slightly. The man was extremely peculiar. “Yes, sir. I am.”

“You are the son of Grisha Yeager, right?”

“Hange, leave him be.” Erwin said abruptly finally getting what Hange was doing, the tall blonde said who towered over everyone very easily. His shoulders were broad and he was the ideal American blonde with kind blue eyes. His suit was tailored nicely and his manners just as polite as Hange’s but without the eccentricities.

“You must be somewhat worried about your transitioning to Trost. Why don’t you my friends and I? We could use a new bright mind to our friend’s circle. Consider us your official welcoming to Trost. I can introduce you to the actual genesis here in New York rather than you spend your time with the old money with no common sense.”

“Hange.” It was Levi who spoke and was easily the most intimidating the three though the smallest. “Leave him alone.”

“He’s one of us. How can I not want to take him under my wing?” Hange asked as he took Eren’s shoulders. “Don’t mind them. People will tell you we’re trouble, we probably are.. but you sure as hell won’t find anyone smarter than us. Erwin is studying physics and mathematics -- horribly boring fellow.” He got a disapproving stare from Erwin as he continued. “I am studying biology. And Levi? He’s a poet. His work is dry if you ask me but everyone loves him! He’s won awards so he must be good.”

Eren swallowed unsure what was happening. He suppose he just made his first friends. “I am studying philosophy.” Eren admitted sheepishly.

Hange smiled so brightly, Eren was concerned for his mental well being. He was squeezed into a hug and the other patted his hair as if he was a child. “You will fit in nicely. Say, are you doing anything tonight? Why don’t we abandon this dull party and take you to a real one?”

And that’s how his life with Levi began. Levi was like a bad taste in your mouth, reminding you he was always there, always watching. He would kiss you in every beautiful place just so he could ruin it for others. He would leave marks on your body to remind you of that ownership. You couldn’t think of him without tasting copper, realizing you were biting the inside of your cheek to hold in the hurt. He would destroy you and burn you down. And when he left, you’d finally understand why storms were named after people.

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just suppose to be a brief introduction. The actual story will come soon.


End file.
